In the loony bin
by Shezzalenko
Summary: Neku is sent to a mental hospital after a failed attempt at suicide, where he finds the place just as bizarre as the patients. Maybe a mental hospital wasn't the best option...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god…I knew this day would happen. A new (crappy) fanfic on a game I'm obsessed with 0w0**

**Sorry this is short, I've never been much of a writer cuz I am an artist! I draw, not write! Can't stop me though XD hopefully if I continue this story I'll get better and get passed chapter 4 (I'm always having trouble with that ^_^;) Also, unlike my -Man story, I'm working solo. I'm rambling now so…**

**I do not own The World Ends With You, yadda yadda, you all know what this crap's about so I'm not gonna repeat myself in every chapter.**

**PS. Ella, if you read this, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TAKE THIS GAME AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KEEP IT! ;A; THERE'S A BLOODY GOOD CHANCE YOU MAY NEVER GET IT BACK!**

***coughs* Ahem**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Blood…there's so much blood

The rich, red liquid had covered the bathroom sink and splattered a small trail across the cool tiles till it reached the toilet. A large, crimson puddle has accumulated around an orange haired boy whose head was resting on top of the closed toilet seat. The bathroom was surreal in the youth's vision, his blurry gaze slowly trailed down his arms to look at the blood flowing from the large gashes on his forearms. The boy closed his heavy lids and let out a sigh of content, a small, yet sad smile graced his pale face. Finally, his misery was over.

Or so he thought.

The distant, muffled sound of knocking was heard, followed by shouting. Not that it was any of the teen's concern anymore, he was going to die any minute now, so why bother answering. After what felt like forever, the distant sound of a scream was heard, followed by the teen's body being shaken. With a groan, the red head opened his tired eyes to be face to face with a blurred, abstract sight of his mother. Her expression wasn't identified but he could tell she was horrified. I mean, wouldn't you be if you found your only child attempting to kill themself?

"NEKU!" the woman screamed, shaking her son for a response. The boy, Neku, smiled sadly at his mother. His heavy lids began to close, he was just too weak and tired to keep them open anymore. The last thing he heard before slipping out of consciousness was his mother's muffled screams began to fade away to silence and let death take hold of him.

* * *

**Shitty story is shitty! (also looked longer on word...) Again, sorry that it's incredibly short. Hopefully the next chapter will be more worthy of reading (not very likely)**

**Not gonna bother begging for Reviews. It would be nice but I'm not gonna force anyone to, I hate when other writers do that**

**Now I must go outside and chase some arseholes off my back yard, some people are trying (or about to) to sleep! :[**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you to SilverWingedGentleman and Xema088 for reviewing.**

**Sorry 'bout being so negative about the first chapter ^_^; I really lack confidence in my writing skills...also grammer has never been my strong point =\**

**Anyway, ONWARDS!**

**Chapter two**

* * *

The irritating, repetitive beeping was what woke Neku, Slowly opening his eyes only to instantly shut them from being blinded by the violent brightness of the white walls.

'Damn it, so close.' Neku let out a displeased groan from yet another failed attempt to kill himself. Neku tried opening his eye's again to adjust to the horribly white walls that were burning into his retinas. The sound of a chair scraping along the floor slightly made the teen twist his head to see his mother's red, tearstained face gazing at him. Though she was looking at him with half lidded eyes, you could see the glazed look in her eyes that indicated she wasn't all there.

"M-…Mum?" Neku croaked, realising how dry his throat was.

Blue eyes snapped back to reality as her attention quickly came to her bedridden son, a sad smile and tears welling up in her eyes as she shifted her chair closer.

"Neku…" Her delicate hand was placed on his pale cheek, rubbing her thumb along his eye to remove the small, crusty clumps of sleep. Tears had begun falling again, not out of fear but of relief, knowing that her son was still alive.

"…How long was I out?" Neku asked, still trying to get the dryness out of his mouth. His mother stopped stroking his cheek and was quiet for a moment before answering.

"About 4 days."

'That would explain why my mouth feels like an ash tray.' Neku sighed, slowly propping himself up to rest against the bed rest. He glanced down to his arms, fresh, white bandages over his forearms and a needle in his joint that was connected to two bags. One was a blood bag, the other was a clear liquid (water, Neku presumed) hanging from a pole placed next to him that was dripping into his body.

"We almost lost you this time…" his mother started. Neku turned his head back to his mum who was staring at the ground, not daring to look at him. "I know your depressed Neku, but there are other options."

"Mum…I just don't see the reason why I should see a shrink, it's not like I'm crazy…" Neku sighed. This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation, there have been several times, especially when he was found cutting himself or just being in a much fouler mood than usual.

"It's not like that anymore. Your father and I had a talk to the doctor and he suggested we send you to Shibuya's Youth Mental Hospital. We've been very lenient with your behaviour but after this stunt, we're putting our foot down."

No surprise Neku was speechless. He had no idea how to cope with the situation other than…

"WHAT?"

"There's no changing our minds. We've already spoken to the man in charge who has agreed and the doctors here have helped us with the paperwork. Hoping that you're out in a couple of days, we may be able to send you there by next week."

Neku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just a couple of minutes ago his mother was trying not to break down into tears and now she was being dead serious about sending him to a nut house.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"We've given you many chances but you just seem to be getting worse! I just want my son to be happy. To grow up to be a respectable man with a good job, a lovely wife and kids but that can't happen unless we do something now!" His mother had finally broken down into tears, leaving Neku feeling guilty that his mother was in so much pain because of him. As much as it pained him, Neku knew what he had to do.

"Fine…I'll go…" Neku muttered quietly, but his mother was still able to hear him. She looked up, trying to stop herself from crying anymore but the sobs kept coming.

"*sob* Thank you Ne-*sob* Neku." His mother was very happy that her son agreed (much to his chagrin). She leaned over and brought Neku into a hug. Though a little difficult with the drip restricting his right arm, he managed to return the hug in a rather awkward manner.

Once they let go, Neku let out a yawn, now realising how tired he was. His mother helped him lay back down onto the bed and pulled the covers up. Once Neku had snuggled up into the sheets, his mum stroked his hair a couple of times and kissed him on the forehead. Though Neku would never admit it, he did enjoy his mother treating him like this every once in a while, a small smile crept along his face and he closed his tired eyes and let sleep take hold of him once again.

* * *

**I really dunno why, but I see Neku being one of those guys who's always acting tough infront of peope but still a mama's boy with his parents 030 Am I the only person crazy enough to think of him like that? XD**

**This feels kinda rushed but I tried damn it!**

**Also I have done research on mental hospitals but I couldn't find much on the whole process of how long it takes to do the paperwork and such so dont you dare poke logic shaped holes in my reasoning! :[**

**...**

***throws smoke bomb and flees***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~**

**Also a little sick...got a cold and my throat feels dry and like i've swallowed a razor -_- ****If only the Biology class didn't tempt me with nachos, I think I'd still be healthy! (one of the students was sick)**

**That's enough of my crap for now**

**Chapter three**

* * *

A few days had passed and Neku had finally been released from the hospital after the doctors were done poking and prodding him for tests. Both Mr and Mrs Sakuraba were relieved but Neku was the most excited to get out. No more gowns that had that uncomfortable draught whenever he walked, no more crappy food that tasted like cardboard and he couldn't wait to get home to his precious headphones to listen to some real music, not that mind numbing drivel that today's talentless hacks called music that infested the radio that the nurses occasionally turned on. Unfortunately he had forgotten he still had the car ride home to deal with…Huddled against the car door, hands covering his ears and an expression that looked like he was going to stab someone. If he ever wanted to kill himself more than ever, it would be now.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE~!" His father sang along gleefully to the abomination that was playing on the radio.

Yes. As a cruel twist of fate, Mr Sakuraba was a One Direction fan.

"DAD!" Neku screeched, lightly banging the back of his head against the window. Mrs Sakuraba just sighed at how immature both men were behaving, though they were both childish at times, at least they could be entertaining. As the only kind gesture she could do for her son, she turned off the radio. Neku groaned as he instantly relaxed when the music stopped, though the man driving grumbled, obviously upset that the music had to be turned off. The rest of the drive home was very quiet.

Once they got home, Neku bolted upstairs to his room and just as quickly came back down to jump on the couch and sprawled out, headphones on to let his mind drift to his own little world. Both parents just watched in amusement before his father took a seat next to the couch while his mother went into the kitchen, only to come out with a few pamphlets which she dropped on her son's stomach to get his attention. Neku sat up and pulled his headphones down to look at the small booklets with a confused look.

"They're just some information on the hospital and a guide on a few things, like what you can bring and what time visiting hours are." His mother said as she took a seat that was placed on the other end of the couch.

Neku took a look at the first pamphlet, which had a rather depressing, old grey building on the cover. "…It looks like a prison." Neku sighed, what the hell has he gotten himself into. He began flicking through pages, not really caring much on the text other than that it was located about an hour away from the city and the list on what he was allowed to bring.

Casual clothes. Thank god, he won't have to wear a stupid gown.

Reading materials. Good thing Neku had an impressive collection of comics to keep him occupied. He was also pretty happy he could bring his sketch pad and a couple pens and pencils.

Toiletries such as shampoo, conditioner, hairbrushes, soap, and toothbrush/paste are allowed. Razors were also allowed but are stored away until needed and patients must be supervised. Seemed fair enough, wouldn't want anyone causing trouble.

And onto the list on what's not allowed.

No sharp objects. That's a no brainer, plus the only thing Neku owned was a razor.

No Shoelaces or belts. Easy for him to live without.

None of these seemed to worry Neku in the slightest till he heard the last on the list.

No technology, including phones, Gameboys, laptops, iPods.

….FUCK!

There was no way in hell he was going without his mp3 and headphones, he struggles enough going through half a day as school without his music beating into his ears and the fact that he survived at the hospital was that there was at least one decent song that played each day…Well it was actually the same song but you get the point.

Neku turned his head to face his mum, "I've changed my mind, I'm out….there is no way in hell I can do this" He glared slightly at his mum who sighed, obviously knowing what had upset him.

"It's for your own good, Neku."

"Nope, still not doing it, you can't make me."

Neku's father had just bursted out into laughter at that. "HAHAHA! W-when the hell did you become 4 again?"

Neku let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted, not helping him with his dads comment. The older man just kept laughing.

"I really don't want to do this…" he muttered quietly.

"Neku, I'm sure it'll be daunting for a start but it'll do you a lot of good. We'll visit you whenever we can and I'm sure that you'll make some nice friends." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Neku glanced at his mum and let out a defeated sigh, knowing he was going whether he liked it or not. He gave a weak smile to her before placing his headphones back on and let his mind wander with the beat of the music.

* * *

**Yeah...about Neku's dad and One Direction...that was based off this awkward moment I had in K-Mart. I was minding my own business in the DVD/Games and Books section, they played One Direction on the radio, all the god damn girls in the shop were singing it and then there was this guy with his two kids singing along with them. I was torn between being horrified or pissing myself laughing XD So I put Neku's dad like that, purely for shits and giggles.**

**I also don't see Neku being a huge fan of mainstream music :V especially the ones that are only about Money, sex, drugs, women and partying (lol, what mainstream song isn't like that nowa'days?) Not saying he hates all, it would just be hit and miss with him.**

**Now if I can get to chapter 4 and over, I will finally accomplish getting pass that god damn number XD I always get stumped on the fourth chapter in stories (not including my Nuzlocke...though I'm surprised I've gotten that far as it is ^_^;...I need to get my arse into gear and work on it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap...I'VE REACHED THE MOTHER LAND! *throws confetti* yay me!**

**I noticed I keep submitting these chapters just before I head off the the chiropractor XD seems strange (and dont get to cozy with updates being on fridays)**

**Also, thanks to those who review and fav this story :) it's been boosting my confidence and keeping me motivated to continue (also keeping my mind off the art block i'm suffering)**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Time was up. Today's the day Neku was leaving to a children's insane asylum…great, I mean all he did was try to kill himself, the other kids there are probably 10 x worse than him and are probably psycho freaks that have serious mental problems and killed people for fun.

Nice mental image isn't it?

Right now Neku was sitting on his bed, slouched over out of being bored while his parents were going through his stuff one last time. Checking for anything that wasn't allowed in such as belts and sharp objects (other than pens, it's not like he was gonna stab anyone, he wasn't one to cause much trouble.) and making sure he wasn't going to somehow smuggle his MP3 player and headphones in…yet.

It'll be a cold day in hell before he gives up his music. He had already planned how he was going to get them in. He would hide his mp3 player, which ironically looks like a tampon…, in his toiletries bag in the last minute before they get his bags into the car and since his headphones were too big, he'd have to make do with earphones which he has already wrapped around his scar littered wrist and covered it with his wristbands. No one would suspect a thing.

Eventually, his parents seemed pleased with their son's packing and were about to take it downstairs till Neku stopped them.

"Wait! I, er, forgot my soap!" Okay not his best excuse, though he did purposely leave it out just for his plan to work.

"Alright, just bring your bags down when you're ready." His father said, before both adults leaving the room.

A cheesy grin crept onto Neku's face. 'Oh Dad, you're way too trusting.' With that, he grabbed his MP3 player from under his pillow and plopped it into the small bag before heading into the bathroom to grab a bar of soap. Looking one last time at the tiled floor he almost died on, he could only see a few small stains of red that his mother had spent hours trying to scrub off. Immediately his high from being sneaky died, feeling rather depressed that he had been causing his parents so much grief. With a miserable sigh, he headed back to his room to grab his bag and head downstairs, looking out the door to find his parents who were standing outside the car.

"You ready?" his mother asked with a sad smile. Neku gave a small nod, walking out to the car to put his bag in the boot. He turned back to the house, taking one last look for god only knows how long before opening the car door and sits inside.

The car drive was rather uneventful, just watching everything he grew up knowing flash by. When they passed the CAT mural in Udagawa, he felt like a rock has just dropped in his stomach. The rest of the ride was just awkward silence and Neku drifted off once they were on the outskirts of the city.

It must have been over an hour when he was woken up by someone shaking him. "C'mon Kiddo, we're here." His father whispered. No response, though Neku was in a bit of an awkward position, he was rather comfortable and didn't want to be disturbed. The shaking has stopped and was replaced by poking which earned a groan and the offending hand being swatted at but still didn't get the youth up. Mr Sakuraba sighed, giving Neku the idea that he may have given up until a sharp pain struck his arm, causing the teen to yelp in pain.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL?" Neku cried out, now rubbing the tender spot on his arm where his dad had pinched him.

"Had to get you up somehow." His dad chuckled.

With an irritated sigh, Neku sat up and climbed out of the car, his mother holding his bag which he took off her and glanced at the large building in front of him.

"…It looks even worse up front." Neku sighed. Honestly, all that was missing from the grey building was barred windows and it would be a prison. The family walked inside the building, once inside Neku expectations of the inside was confirmed. Tiled floors, pale green walls, and a front desk where a woman with blond hair was sitting behind next to a long hallway. Okay, better than he was expecting. Mr Sakuraba walked up to the woman to check Neku in while his mother was giving him some comforting words.

"Just remember, we'll visit you as much as we can and I want you to be on your best behaviour." Mrs Sakuraba began rambling, trying to fix his funnel collar and was patting him down as if he was a 5 year old child who was playing in the mud.

"Mum!" Neku's face flushed in embarassment. Sure he loved his mum but he hated when she was invading his personal bubble. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from talking until a strange, tall man walked towards them.

"Good afternoon, I am Megumi Kitaniji, the head of this facility. You must be the Sakuraba's?" the man asked, fixing his sunglasses. Mrs Sakuraba nodded with a nervous smile, Neku was getting a strange vibe out of this Kitaniji guy and he didn't like it.

"Ah! No need to be nervous. We promise nothing but the best treatments for our patients." Kitaniji smirked, his voice laced with confidence. This seemed to put Neku's mother at ease but Neku was getting more edgy the longer he was in this man's presence.

"Sir, Everything seems to be in order." Everyone looked behind the man to see the woman from behind the desk, Neku's father following her to the group.

"Excellent, Konishi. If you're not too busy we can give you a tour of the grounds or should we take young Neku off your hands?"

"Unfortunately we'll have to refuse your offer, I need to get back to work and I'm cutting it close as it is." Neku's father sighed, walking to his son and gave him a strong pat on the back. "Good luck, Neku."

His mother bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just do your best and listen to what Mr Kitaniji says."

"I will mum." Neku said, his mother brought him in to one last hug. Neku returned the hug, hoping to never let go. Unfortunately his mother had to break the hug and slowly followed her husband out of the building. Even though his parents were still in view, he was already feeling homesick.

"Hmm, doesn't seem to be a family problem…" Megumi muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"…It's nothing. Now if you will follow me, Mr Sakuraba, I'll take you to your new room and your fellow patients you'll be spending time with." And with that, Kataniji walked off down the hall, the blond woman (Konishi, was it?) Followed right behind him. Neku grabbed his bag and quickly followed the strange adults, now only wondering what the other patients would be like.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnndddddd we bring in some of the cast :)**

**I feel like I should give Neku's parents names, but that would mean that it would have to be japanese...don't get the wrong idea, it's just that I dont like the idea of putting my incredibly limited knowledge on anything japanese into my story (hence why I dont write Chan, Kun, Kawaii, Bakka ect). I just find it annoying with other fics. I just wan't a good story, not a fricken dictionary on what japanese culture you've learned from anime/manga or wiki**

**also if your confused why Neku put his bags in a 'Boot', that's just what Australians (and some other countries) call the 'Trunk'**


End file.
